Kevin Venkataraghavan
Kevin was originally Robin's court-ordered therapist, who she was forced to see after assaulting another woman. Most of his patients are criminals who have been court-ordered to attend therapy, similar to Robin. He has a very relaxed, easy-going nature. He stopped being Robin's therapist because he was attracted to her, and they ended up dating. His brother is a neurosurgeon, and he has a strained relationship with his mother. Kevin studied at (twice) and . He was also the bartender for Ted and Barney's bar "Puzzles". He sang one harmony in 'The Puzzles Song' that Ted and Barney sing, which he sings "And I'm the bartender!" Relationship with Robin Season 7 When Robin assaulted a woman who was trying to meet with Barney, she was forced to attend mandatory therapy sessions to help manage and control her anger. This is where Kevin first met Robin. ( ) They only had a small number of sessions together, before Kevin had to stop being her therapist, claiming that he was moving to Alaska. However, when Robin sees him entering a local diner, he revealed the real reason he stopped their sessions was because he was attracted to her, and it would be unethical to continue being her therapist. At first, Kevin refuses to date Robin, since she was vulnerable and revealed a lot of personal information about herself when they first met. However, after a week of having breakfast together, they decide to start dating anyway. While in The apartment, they try to kiss but can't because they realize that it is creepy, because Robin shared intimate issues with him.. To solve this, Robin acts as his therapist and asks him to tell her personal details about his life so they become even. ( ) Robin cheats on him with Barney. During the River Cruise, Kevin has a drink thrown into his eyes by Erika and is taken to hospital. Robin accompanies him when she decides to come clean. However, he tells her that he loves her before she can say anything. When Robin again tries to tell him the truth, he tells her that he doesn't want to hear it because it doesn't need to be said. Robin chose Kevin over Barney, when Barney tells her that they should get together and break up with people the are currently seeing. ( ) Robin thought she was pregnant and told Barney only he could be the father, because she and Kevin had not had sex yet. However, she later found out she was not. ( , ) Robin and Kevin play "Early Relationship Chicken" (where they always say 'yes' to things to seem interesting) until they admit they don't like it. ( ) For Valentine's Day, Lily and Marshall invite Robin and Kevin on a weekend getaway to Vermont, where Kevin asks Robin if she will marry him. She responds "I need to think about this". The next night, Robin reveals to Kevin that she will never be able to have kids and he proposes to her for the second time, to which Robin says yes. Back at the apartment Kevin tells Robin that there are other ways to have children, but Robin tells him that she doesn't want kids and asks him if he will really be happy never having children. He realizes that he does not, so he takes back his proposal and they break up. ( ) Season 9 In , he is shown in the future to be dating Jeanette, after knowing her in a therapy session . Family Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia * , who plays Kevin, has previously acted with Neil Patrick Harris in the series, , , and , as Kumar Patel. **As of , the main actors from Harold and Kumar have starred in How I Met Your Mother. as Jefferson Coatsworth, Kal Penn as Kevin, as Nora Zinman and as Curtis (who do not appear in the first film), and (although only a recurring movie guest while Bart only acted in the second) Neil Patrick Harris as Barney Stinson. Also, if including the third Harold and Kumar movie, and Thomas Lennon would be included in the list of actor crossovers, being the HIMYM characters Scooter and Klaus respectively. *Kevin's role as Robin's love interest was originally going to be for 's character, Nick, in order to tie up a loose end that was written in . After Trucco's show, , was picked up for a second season, Kevin's character was created. *The episode, reveals that he eventually winds up with Jeanette. *Kevin is a Tamil Iyengar External Links * * Category:Recurring characters Category:Guys who dated Robin Category:Males